Hell or Heaven
by Deathcruzer
Summary: What happens to goku when he was asked to choose between hell and heaven?


Disclaimer: I don't own dbz Akira Toriyama does.

What happened when Goku is asked to choose heaven or hell after death? READ AND FIND OUT!

...

In a small, town somewhere in west, lived a man called Goku with his wife chi chi, two children (Gohan and Goten) and his old father Bardock.

He owned a small grocery store.

Goku was an earnest worker, an obedient son, a loving husband and a good father. He worked hard to earn money to send his sons to school and to fulfill his wife's need.

Time flew by. His father died and his children grew up. His older son Gohan married a rich girl named Videl. His younger son Goten also found a beautiful wife. Goku was satisfied. He felt that he had done all he was supposed to in his life.

One night Ballom, Master of death,came to him.

"Goku,'' Ballom said,''you have lived a long and healthy life on earth. You have completed all your duties and I am sure you are ready to come with me now.''

''Yes,'' replied Goku,''I have lived a happy life and have no complaints about having to die now.''

So Goku and Ballom went up into the clouds. Once they are in heaven, Ballom took out a book and started examining Goku's life on earth. After going through the list of deeds recorded in the book, Ballom came to the conclusion that Goku had done some very good deeds and some bad deeds also.

"Goku, you have been good and bad during your time on earth. So you will have to spend some time in hell and some in heaven. However, since you have been more good than bad, I give you the right to choose where you want to go first,'' Ballom said.

Now Goku had seen neither hell nor heaven. He didn't know how to choose between the two. Since he was in a dilemma he said,'' Ballom, I have no idea what happens in hell or in heaven. Would it be possible for me to see both before deciding where I want to stay first?''

''Of course, you can see the two places before making your choice. My assistant will take you first to hell and then to heaven. You can then decide where you want to stay first.''

When Goku reached hell he was very surprised. Hell was not dark and dingy. There were no pots of boiling oil and no one was being burnt or tortured. Hell,in fact, was was very spacious and comfortable. Soothing music was being played and the whole environment was very neat and clean.

The assistant took him to a big building and showed him a beautiful luxury apartment where he would live. Goku looked around the apartment with pleasure. The view was wonderful. He then noticed that the apartment didn't have a kitchen.

"This apartment is fantastic!'' he exclaimed.

Then he asked the assistant,'' But where's the kitchen?''

The guide replied,''None of the apartment in hell have a kitchen. All the residents have to eat together in the mess. In fact, that's why you don't see anyone around. It is lunch time. They are all in the mess.''

''Before we leave, may I please see the mess?'' Goku asked.

The guide took Goku to the mess. While they were walking towards the mess Goku could smell the wonderful aroma of deliciously cooked food. It seemed to be coming from the mess.

"Hmm! The food smells great. It must be as delicious as it smells,'' he thought. His mouth was watering.

He realized how hungry he was.

When they entered the hall Goku was totally taken aback. The people in the mess looked underfed. Some of them could hardly sit in their chairs. Everyone was thin and starved. It seemed as if they had'nt eaten properly for years. What was even more surprising was the fact that the tables in front of them were loaded with delicious food.

Goku was shocked at the spectacle. Then he noticed that each man and woman had spoons tied to their hands. The spoons were three feet long. As a result, even though all the inmates were trying to eat, none of them could put the food that was on their spoons into their mouths.

In a state of shock Goku left hall. The guide then directed him to heaven. To his utter amazement Goku saw that there was absolutely no difference between hell and heaven. Everything was just same. The streets were the same; they had the same type of lights. The building and apartments were same. They even had identical facilities. To his surprise, he realised that even the apartment in heaven did not have a kitchen.

The guide looked at Goku's surprised face an said,''The houses have no kitchen in heaven too. The residents are expected to eat in a mess. Come,it is lunch time here too. Let us go to the mess. I am sure you'd like to see it.''

While walking towards the mess Goku did not know what to expect. He was still shocked by what he had seen in the mess in hell. This time the delicious aroma of food did not make his mouth water. Nor did he realize that he was hungry.

When he entered the mess he saw the resident seated at tables laden with appetising food. Long spoons were tied to their hands. However, the residents here were neither weak nor sick. No one was crying. They were all hale and hearty. They seemed to be happy and celebrating their existence.

Goku looked around with interest. Then he understood that there was only one difference between hell and heaven. It was this difference that made heaven so different from hell. The difference here was that instead of trying to feed themselves with three-feet spoon, the residents were feeding each other.

Everyone had enough to eat and no one was starving or sick.

Goku understands that teamwork and cooperation are the keys to success and happiness.

Later, he returned to Ballom and describes his experience. After hearing him Ballom decided that Goku will live only in heaven. And from then Goku enjoys his life in heaven...

Hope you like it let me know!

REVIEW ^_^


End file.
